This project involves research about memory development in children 1-5 years of age. The main goals of the research are: (1) To delineate the basis of improved recognition performance over the preschool years; (2) To determine the source of preschool children's general incompetence in recall tasks, as well as the basis of the age-related improvement that is observed in recall; and (3) To develop a methodology that is both appropriate for adequately examining the full gamut of memory skills available to preverbal children, and sensitive to an ecological view of cognition.